


BATTLESHIP: AgentCorp vs. Supercorp

by TheSmuttyBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F, SuperCorp, You asked for it, i can't go online without seeing it, so let's see how this goes, there can be only one ship, therefore I must write it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmuttyBard/pseuds/TheSmuttyBard
Summary: The internet seems to be of a mind lately that AgentCorp and SuperCorp can coexist.I am of a mind that there can be only one, but how about we let a story decide?So this is the tale of the battle of the ships. As such, there will be angst--lots of it, I'm sure. How can there not be when two sisters have eyes on the same woman?So here we go.Also, if you're wondering how to read all of my last tale, check me out on Twitter: @thesmuttybard. I'll pin a tweet with an explanation.





	1. Chapter 1

Four explosions in four separate locations at two-second intervals.

The chaos that had lured Supergirl away from dinner was definitely a coordinated attack. But why?

The locations were abandoned and the violence threatened no one. It was just noisy, scary, and destructive.

But not as destructive as it could have been.

“This feels like a distraction,” Supergirl said to the team on the other side of her earpiece as she bent down the nozzle of a gun before knocking its user out. The man went down with a scared look on his face.

Untrained. And while his uniform looked cool, it had little tactical value.

Supergirl would bet a pile of pizzas that he didn’t know anything about who had hired him or why. Street cred and a paycheck likely lured him into playing his part in what was turning out to be an explosive evening.

But this man was fully disposable to his employer. No question.

An employer who had the means to hire thirty-two disposable men to form four teams willing to shake up the night … four teams causing structural damage in otherwise abandoned parts of the city.

It all had the whiff of someone Supergirl was never happy to see.

“Something else is going on, Alex,” Supergirl said as a spray of bullets hit her from behind.

Ow.

She might be bulletproof, but some bullets stung more than others. These ones had the ring of armor-piercing rounds.

Rude.

People willing to pull a trigger with rounds like that in the clip belonged in prison in Supergirl’s opinion.

Deciding enough was enough, Supergirl took a deep breath, feeling the air churn to sub-zero in her lungs before unleashing it on everyone still standing around her and freezing their feet to the ground. Then she did a quick flyby past each of them, gathering their weapons and bending them into uselessness before surging back up into the sky without a second thought.

The DEO would arrive within minutes to free her captives from the ice and take them into custody. That situation was under control. But something, in general, wasn’t right.

Looking north, Kara could see shots fired and fires glowing against the night sky in the three other attack locations.

 _“I’m not picking up any other activity,”_ Alex said in her ear.

 _“No power surges or unauthorized access to vaults,”_ Brainy added. _“I’m not seeing anything big on the radar besides what we’re looking at.”_

 _“Highest activity is out by the harbor,”_ Alex added. _“Multiple shots fired.”_

Yes. Supergirl could hear that, along with the fact that there were no screams or panicking civilians nearby.

Just shots fired.

Something wasn’t right.

Floating high above the city, Supergirl closed her eyes and opened herself up to the wash of the sounds of the city … to the panicked barking of dogs, the whir of power tools, the crack of two cars colliding, worried conversations, panicked 9-1-1 calls reporting explosions and gunfire, a train sounding off in the distance, tearful cries and bold reassurances.

The click of a safety changing positions on a gun.

Supergirl tilted her head and focused in on the sound, noting that it hadn’t come from any of the locations under attack. It had come from—

She flew off like a bullet, the penthouse of Lena’s L-Corp office coming into view in a blink—Lena Luthor standing at her desk on the other side of those expansive windows that required no x-ray vision to see through.

Around Lena stood another team of eight men, only these ones were trained and their tactical gear wasn’t cosmetic.

They were the real deal.

True to form, Lena stood across from them like she was the boss—chin raised, stance bold.

For a moment, Supergirl wondered if Lena actually was in charge.

Did the woman need saving or questioning?

The only way to ever tell with Lena was to tune into her heart rate, which Supergirl did as closed the gap and flew through the glass, exploding it inward into the office.

The DEO was going to have to pay for that. Unfortunately, Lena didn’t leave the door open for Supergirl these days.

As the glass shattered in, trailing behind Supergirl’s path in slow motion, Supergirl took stock of the room.

Of the eight men, only one had his gun raised, but all had their hands at the ready—even heartbeats on all of them, ranging from 64 to 86 beats per minutes.

Trained professionals. Cold. Business as usual.

Only Lena’s raced, somewhere around 138, as she spoke down her nose to the men as if she were the boss of them.

Man, the woman had moxy.

Not liking how many guns were in the room nor how steady all the men seemed to be when it came to actually using them, Supergirl made a snap judgment. Flying around to Lena, she slowed her speed enough to not knock the wind out of the woman as she made a pickup.

Lena’s body collapsed into Supergirl’s mid-word—expression still not registering that her door had been blown through.

Supergirl was moving too fast. She had to slow down.

Careful to press Lena’s head into her shoulder so she wouldn’t get whiplash when they zipped out, Supergirl looked back to the door she’d flown through to see if the flying shards of glass had cleared their exit point yet.

Glittering glass of all sizes still rained vertically through the air, their presence irrelevant to Supergirl but potentially lethal to Lena.

As were the bullets in the room.

There was no time to wait for the glass to clear. Best to be gone before any shots fired. So Supergirl took a deep breath and blew all the shards into the wall, certain the DEO would have to pay for that damage as well, as she whisked Lena off her feet and flew them both toward the exit.

She had to fly slower with Lena in tow, not because she was heavy but because there was only so fast the human body could go while exposed to free radicals.

They were flying over the cityscape at cruising speed when Supergirl heard Alex in her ear again.

_“The structural fire downtown looks like it’s going to overwhelm first responders. I would head there next.”_

“In a second,” Supergirl responded as Lena flinched in her arms, apparently catching on that she wasn’t in her office anymore. “I found Lena Luthor under attack in her office. I’m going to bring her to you for safe keeping. Then we’ll get that fire out.”

 _“Lena?”_ Alex asked in her ear.

“Supergirl?” Lena said in her arms, clearly disoriented before looking down to the city below and holding on a little tighter in reflex. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you somewhere safe,” Supergirl said, keeping her eyes ahead. If the disdain in Lena’s tone was anything to go by, there was nothing to be gained by looking her in the eye. “The city is under attack and I think it all might be a cover to get at you while everyone looks the other way. I’m going to take you to the DEO.”

Lena tensed in her arms. “That isn’t necessary.”

“Yes, it is,” Supergirl said without flexibility.

“I can take care of myself.”

Supergirl felt her jaw tense in response and stayed on course. “Perhaps. But all the same, my job is easier with you out of play. And I’m sure Alex Danvers and Brainy could use your help on figuring out what is happening right now, and why. The DEO could use you, so that’s where you’re going.”

When Lena started to argue, Supergirl picked up her pace to one that made breathing an effort for Lena until she flew through the DEO access point, down the stairs, and up to the Command Center.

She put Lena down, careful that Lena’s obscenely high heels were firmly beneath her before she let the woman go. Then she caught eyes with Alex across the room.

“Care to watch this one while I go put out a fire?” Supergirl asked.

“We’ve got her from here,” Alex said with a nod. “Go do your thing.”

Sensing the glare from Lena’s direction, Supergirl avoided the look by spinning on her heel the opposite direction and flying out the way she came.

It was time to do her thing.


	2. Same Question; Different Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't really coming in chronological order, but I'm getting there. Also, some chapters longer than others. This one is on the shorter side.

Lena was too annoyed to even pretend to want to be helpful at the Command Center.

Alex and Brainy seemed to have everything under control anyway. Things had died down and militants had disappeared pretty much as soon as Lena had arrived at the DEO.

Almost as if they’d been called back.

Lillian had been behind the attack. No question. Lena just hated that Supergirl figured it before she had … like she’d been watching for it.

Like Supers watched Luthors.

Always under suspicion, always the first rock turned.

It was getting old.

Feet tired from a long day in heels, Lena led herself to the empty DEO conference room to give herself a moment of privacy.

Everything that led up to Supergirl abducting her from her own office had happened so quickly. She’d been reviewing feedback on the testing of a new prototype when suddenly armed men were in her office.

No warning. No sense of familiarity. One moment she’d been alone, then suddenly, definitely not.

She’d stood when she saw the men—ready to ask them what they were doing in her office when one of them had raised a gun. Then she heard what sounded like a sonic boom and suddenly she’d been outside, flying over the city with a grim-looking Supergirl.

Was she glad Supergirl saved her from those men? Yes—not that she’d ever admit that.

Life-threatening situations were getting pretty old at this point. It was almost hard to react anymore. Everywhere she went these days, someone wanted her dead.

Well, except Kara’s apartment. That still seemed to be a safe haven for Lena. But anywhere else, death threats seemed to be standard issue.

And Lena was so over it.

So, hurray to not being in custody of armed men at the moment. She was glad for her relative freedom. But the downside was that she had to look into Supergirl’s judgmental face and Lena really wasn’t in the mood to do that either.

Couldn’t she just work late in her office like everyone else and eat a sad, solo dinner without armed men trying to turn her lame plans into her obituary?

_Lena Kieran Luthor died via triple-tap from a .45 late last night as she sat at her desk, surrounded by steamed veggies, rice, and potstickers-for-one._

What a way to go.

Lena seriously needed to work on her social life … which was hard when you had to prove as much as she did just to be invited to _have_ a social life. And there were only so many times she could ask Kara to lunch or show up at her place before Kara started giving her the funny looks straight girls always gave when they started sniffing that something wasn’t totally platonic.

Women always caught on that attention wasn’t platonic before men caught on to when it definitely was.

Not that Lena didn’t like men. She did. Often.

But there was just something about Kara Danvers getting Lena to smile in so many different ways she never knew she could that got her heart thumping in new ways every time they were together. They were opposites in that way—Kara always polishing and pointing to silver linings while Lena mined her way through the muck of dark clouds “for science”.

Sometimes Lena felt a bit guilty … like she was bringing—

A streak of blue fluttering with red caught Lena’s eye in her peripheral vision and she felt her heart pick up in anger.

Supergirl was back.

That had been fast.

Rising from the conference room table, Lena moved back into the control room with quick steps.

She had a few words for Supergirl … words that faded when she walked into the control room and found Supergirl already staring her down.

“Where were you?” the Super asked.

Before Lena could reply, Alex jumped in. “There wasn’t anything for her to do, but maybe she’ll have insight in the aftermath.”

“No need,” Lena said, striding forward and glaring back at the blonde. “Supergirl has already figured it all out, haven’t you?”

Supergirl hesitated. “I don’t know—”

“But you suspect,” Lena said primly. “Why else did you fly straight to my office?”

Supergirl’s eyes dropped, her lips forming a tight line that made her a picture of guilt as she held back her response.

“We both know why,” Lena accused. “You think my mom was behind this.”

Alex’s brow crinkled. “Why would your mom abduct you?”

“To protect her,” Supergirl replied before Lena could think of a reason. “Something might be coming. And considering all the technology L-Corp has been sharing with the DEO, Lillian may not want Lena on the playing board for what comes next.”

Astute. Either that or Supergirl stayed up nights thinking of all the ways a Luthor might try to fuck her over.

Probably the latter.

Lena’s chin came up. “I’m pretty sure my mom doesn’t have a plot to take down National City. She’s anti-alien, not anti-human.”

Supergirl turned to face her. “Which matches up with no one getting hurt tonight. Four explosions and a lot of bullets, but no casualties?”

Good points, but for some reason, Lena wasn’t willing to throw her mom under the bus that quickly. “If Lillian Luthor wants to talk to me she can walk into my office.”

“Unless she knows you’re going to say no—”

“Okay-okay!” Alex said off to Lena’s right, Brainy right behind her, watching the conversation with templed fingers and a thoughtful expression. “It’s all speculation at this point. What we need are facts.”

Right.

At least someone in the room was still on-task.

“Lena,” Alex said, turning to her. “I have teams out there gathering evidence. I’ll let you know if any of it points back to your mom. But it’s late and you probably want to go home…”

Supergirl nodded. “I’ll take her.”

“I’ll call a driver,” Lena countered.

Supergirl turned to her. “It’s not safe.”

“The threat is gone.”

“No,” Supergirl challenged. “Those men pulled back. They could just be waiting for you to appear again so they can jump on a second chance to grab you.”

Not caring that she was right, Lena rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe,” Supergirl said. “But what if someone else gets hurt?”

Alex cleared her throat. “Supergirl, I think Lena has proven she can travel around the city in safety. If she wants to drive home, I’m good to let her.”

Lena didn’t see the expression Supergirl threw at Alex when she turned to look at her next, but Lena was guessing it was a glare.

“Okay,” Supergirl said, voice tight. “Then I guess I’m done for the night, too?”

Alex hesitated, then nodded. “Yeah. We’ve got things covered from here on out. We should know more in the morning.”

Supergirl nodded, rising off the ground without seeming to notice or put any effort into it.

God, how did she do that?

“Okay. Call me if you need me,” Supergirl said, then was gone—everyone's hair fluttering in the breeze of her abrupt exit.

Alex's mouth hung open with the reply she never got to make until her phone buzzed in her pocket. Looking away from where Supergirl had just been, Alex glanced at her phone and shook her head.

“What?” Lena asked, more out of instinct than curiosity.

Alex let out a stressed exhale and glanced her way. “Sometimes it’s annoying to have a reporter as a sister.”

Lena felt her mood pick up. “Kara?”

Alex nodded. “She wants to know when we’re going to have a press release about tonight.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile at the woman's dedication. “I only employ the best.”

“Yeah,” Alex teased, starting to text back. “But don’t think I’m going to give her any special access. She gets a press release just like everyone else. So, unless Supergirl is feeling chatty, Kara will have to wait until morning like everyone else.”

Supergirl had not seemed in the mood to be chatty. But who knew? Kara had the gift of brightening anyone’s day. Perhaps her charm would work on the increasingly grumpy superhero. Either way, Lena had no doubt Kara would somehow find the inside angle and get Catco the scoop.

“But moving back to you,” Alex said. “I’m sure you’re tired. I’ll have agents take you home.”

That caught Lena by surprise. “That’s not necessary. I can call my driver.”

Alex sent her a tired smile. “I’m afraid it is. I get that you didn’t want Supergirl to take you home, but that doesn’t mean she was wrong. There is a chance of a secondary attack. If there is, I want trained agents on the scene.”

Fine. Lena could concede that much.

“Thank you,” she said. “I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex said, motioning for two agents to enter the control room. “I’ll let you know what I know in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Lena said with a nod, then followed the two men to an armored SUV.

They made it to her home without incident, but Lena could have sworn she saw a few sewer caps glowing red and steaming about half-way there.

Although that had probably just been her imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @TheSmuttyBard


End file.
